


my heart lives in the sea

by halcyonskies



Series: OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Merman Castiel, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pining, Reunions, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been waiting for this moment a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart lives in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> 12th Challenge - Beach Day
> 
> <3

The cottage was an old, rickety thing, built back before the time of most modern amenities. The elderly man that rented it to Dean every year had only just had interior plumbing installed in the seventies, and he’d scowled something fierce when Dean had jokingly mentioned putting in an AC. The floorboards were worn and water-stained, scratched all to hell from years of neglect. The walls were no better, paper yellowed and peeling, and the windows hardly protected against the salt wind. 

But it was nice. Quiet, simple. 

And – as of today – Dean was the owner of this place. He finally had the right to fix it up as he saw fit, take care of it like it deserved. It didn’t hurt that his biggest reason for buying the cottage in the first place was waiting for him right outside, just past the beach. 

He hung the brass key up on the crooked hook next to the front door, kicking his shoes off beside the doormat. His duffels were abandoned on the bed to be sorted through later, his socks balled up and thrown in the direction of the hamper not long after. Dean knew he should return to the Impala for his cooler, get all the groceries for the week set up in the fridge, but he felt like he’d waited long enough. The food would keep long enough for him to finally see Cas.

There was an aged, half-waterlogged fishing dock just a few meters from the front door, sand kicked up over the years merging its starting point with the rest of the beach. Dean hurried down the sun-warmed planks, reaching into his pocket for the first glass marble. It sailed through the air for a moment and then met water with a gentle little  _ plink  _ of sound, shining brightly for a moment and then disappearing from sight completely. 

It wasn’t long – another three or four marbles, maybe – before Dean saw the glint of sunlight off scales below the water’s surface, a flash of greeny-black beneath the cloudy turquoise of the sea. 

His face creased into a knowing smile just before Cas emerged from the water, dark hair plastered to his forehead, droplets of water streaking down his tanned skin. From a distance it might have looked like a regular man rising up out of the sea, but you wouldn’t have to get too close before realizing he was anything but.  

“Dean!” Cas chirped, sharp white teeth flashing as he returned Dean’s grin. The marbles from Dean’s pocket were clutched in his hands, held close to his chest like precious treasure. “You’re late this year.”

Dean snorted, reaching behind his neck to pull at the collar of his t-shirt. Once he was down to his trunks, he slipped easily into the water alongside Cas, chuckling as sharp-nailed fingers settled immediately on his hips.

“Sorry about that. Been doing some important stuff.”

Cas’ head tilted slightly to the side, his face curious; Dean had to resist the urge to touch the scales on his face, mottled black-and-green flecks scattered beneath his eyes and arching up over his brows.

“Important stuff?”

“Pretty important, yeah.” Dean could feel the besotted smile trying to overtake his face, and attempted to hide the expression in Cas’ neck. The guy wasn’t having it, making those inquiring little chirrups and attempting to tug Dean away from his throat. 

“Dean, what is it?”

Finally, Dean decided trying to pretend he wasn’t ecstatic about his news was a lost cause. He kicked his feet a little, helping Cas in keeping the two of them afloat as well as making sure he was looking him in the eye.

“I did it, Cas. I finally bought the cottage.”

Cas gasped, the thin membrane of his tailfin flaring out around Dean’s feet in surprise. “Really? Cain actually sold it to you?”

“Yep. He said it was ‘time to move on’, whatever that means. All I’ve gotta do now is move my stuff out here.”

Cas got the look on his face Dean adored, that crinkle-nosed squidgy-eyed expression of utter joy that made Dean’s heart flutter stupidly in his chest. He threw his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pressed their mouths together in a clumsy kiss, kicking his tail out rapidly just to make sure they didn’t go under in his enthusiasm.

“You’re really moving out here?” Cas finally whispered against his lips, slate-blue eyes boring into Dean’s. 

“Yeah, Cas.”

His relationship with Cas had been pretty rocky these last few years, which was all down to the meager few weeks he was able to spend on the coast every year before he had to get back to his life three states away. It went above and beyond  _ long-distance;  _ most days, Dean got so lonely thinking about Cas by himself out here that he wondered whether this whole thing was worth it. It didn’t quite make sense – that each and every time he returned to this place, Cas was still here waiting, still as in love with him as he’d been when Dean left that first time all those years ago.

But nothing else could quite compare with this, with having this stunning creature of the sea as his own. Cas often called him things Dean could never hope to understand, endearments and sweet nothings Dean suspected were embarrassing declarations of affection in his own tongue. According to Cas, his species couldn’t survive without eventually finding their ‘true’ mate, whatever the hell that was – it was why so few of his kind were left. 

So they were both kind of dumb, it turned out; Dean needed Cas, and Cas needed him right back. It was just through sheer luck that things had turned out so well.

“You’re gonna have to let me go at some point, Cas,” Dean teased, after several minutes had passed and Cas was still clinging to him like a leech. “I’ve gotta make dinner, and then I should probably unpack–”

“Take me with you, then.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You sure? I’m not gonna be long.” 

For the most part, Cas preferred staying in his natural element. It was uncomfortable for him to be out of the water for too long, and even making sure his tail stayed damp wasn’t quite the same. It wasn’t usually an issue, as Dean didn’t mind spending most of his time outside. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’d like to spend the night, if that’s alright.”

Dean shook his head, feeling for the shore with his toes. 

“Cas, believe me, it’s more than alright.”


End file.
